<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Great Pittsburgh Bake-Off [PODFIC] by WhiteHaru37</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759630">The Great Pittsburgh Bake-Off [PODFIC]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHaru37/pseuds/WhiteHaru37'>WhiteHaru37</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Baking, Competition, Gen, Magical Realism, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:20:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHaru37/pseuds/WhiteHaru37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iceburgh is rudely disturbed by his humans arguing about who makes the best cookies. He provides the obvious solution: a bake-off!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>#ITPE 2019</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Great Pittsburgh Bake-Off [PODFIC]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts">eafay70</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081207">The Great Pittsburgh Bake-Off</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70">eafay70</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Recorded for eafay70 for ITPE2019!</p><p>You're the best EAF!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
<span class="small">Cover art by: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteharu37">WhiteHaru37</a></span></p>
</div><p><strong>Podfic</strong>:<br/>
<a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/kry9oo7gnbmgj7y/Men%27s%20Hockey%20RPF%20-%20The%20Great%20Pittsburgh%20Bake-Off.mp3?dl=0">MP3 and streaming</a> [4.1 MB, 00:05:52]</p><p>
<audio></audio>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>